


My best friend's client

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: Una serie di messaggi da Mike, che ha capito che l'unico modo di dare valore alla propria bocca è riempirla, e Rachel.E' un AU in cui Mike dà via il culo per soldi e Harvey lo assume.Cia'.





	My best friend's client

 

Ha un cazzo della Madonna.

1\. Chi?

2\. Perché inizi sempre i discorsi così?

3\. Ti rendi conto che sono le quattro di mattina e la gente normale dorme?

Oh, hai ragione, ti scrivo domani?

Continuo a chiedermi se ci sei nato scemo o sono i troppi cazzi che hai preso.

Entrambi.

Di quale cazzo stiamo parlando?

Hai presente HRM, sì? Te ne ho parlato tipo la settimana scorsa?

His  Royal Majesty, o Harvey, avvocato, New York, quarant'anni, cinefilo, millecinquecento a volta.

Ricordi troppe cose per essere le quattro di mattina. Comunque sì, lui, l'ho appena visto su Skype e porca puttana.

Tu non vedi mai un cliente su Skype prima di scoparlo.

Si annoiava, non riusciva a dormire, io neanche.

Ti ha mandato un sacco di soldi, vero?

Ti rendi conto che mi ha mandato 300 dollari per masturbarmi? Idiota io che l'ho sempre fatto gratis.

O questo usa le foglie d'oro come carta igienica o ti ha preso per il culo.

No, no, la transazione è super sicura.

Mi ha anche detto che è la prima volta che cerca sesso a pagamento. Awww, sono la prima puttana di qualcuno!

Che dolce, Mike. E ci hai anche creduto?

Lasciami le mie illusioni, arpia.

Grazie. Con questa ti lascio e torno a dormire.

No! Le coppie non vanno mai a letto senza aver fatto pace!

1\. Non siamo una coppia.

2\. Non abbiamo litigato.

Nessuno ti ha mai detto che usi un po' troppi elenchi puntati?

1\. Buonanotte Mike.

 

 

Tutto bene, spero.

Sì, sì, tutto bene. È quello che ho visto in webcam. Non credo finirò la serata a pezzi in una valigia. Ci sentiamo quando torno a casa, okay? 

Okay. 

 

 

SCOPA DA DIO.

RACHEL

NON HO DOVUTO PENSARE A RYAN REYNOLDS MENTRE MI SCOPAVA

OH

MIO

DIO

Ma perché pensi sempre a Ryan Reynolds?!

STO COSÌ BENE

RACHEL

RACHEL

RACHEL

SONO QUI MIKE SMETTILA

RACHEL!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!

Ci vediamo domattina a colazione?

Pancakes  da me?

Yas  bitch.

 

 

Che carino, gli piace Star Trek!

A volte sembra che tu stia parlando di un bambino di dieci anni invece di uno che ti paga per legarti al letto.

Eh, appunto, è carino che ad un sadico piaccia Star Trek, non credi?

... non particolarmente? Cioè, ai sadici non piacciono solo film sul cannibalismo, immagino.

E ci piacciono gli stessi film. E mi ha confessato di aver pagato per vedere Avatar. Due volte. 

Trovati un altro cliente ricco sfondato.

Però una delle due volte era fumato.

Non giustifica l'altra.

Gliel'ho detto anche io e mi ha dato uno sculaccione. Però ridendo. Sai che è bellissimo quando ride?

Me lo hai solo detto centodieci volte, stavo per scordarmelo. Non ti sta prendendo un po' troppo, questo Harvey?

Nah . È che non sono abituato a clienti belli o perlomeno scopabili. È l'euforia della novità. Le endorfine.

Se lo dici tu.

Non mi innamorerò di lui.

Quanti film sono iniziati così.

Blah  blah blah. Vai a lavorare.

Ci sono già.

E hai il tempo di parlare con me?

Sai che esistono le pause, nei lavori comuni, vero?

No, pensavo lavorassi quattordici ore filate come in tutto il resto del mondo.

Infatti ora torno a raccogliere carbone. A dopo.

 

Lo so che ti senti sicuro, ti ricordo di scrivermi se ci sono problemi solo per prassi.

Grazie, sei un tesoro, ma direi che ormai con Harvey possiamo stare al sicuro.

Non mi fido mai, lo sai. Anche con altri eravamo al sicuro ma hai rischiato grosso.

Okay, okay. Per ora tutto bene. Ci sentiamo in caso contrario. Non aspettarmi alzata preoccupata. Ti amo.

Ti amo anche io. 

 

 

Mi ha invitato al cinema.

Ci vai?

Non lo so. Ho paura di oltrepassare un limite. Non ti pare una cosa troppo intima?

Mi diverte così tanto il tuo concetto di intimità. 

Il sesso non è intimo, è una transazione.

Solo perché fai la puttana.

Faccio la puttana proprio perché non l'ho mai trovato speciale. Un appuntamento è diverso.

Non vederlo come un appuntamento.

Ma non ho detto che ci voglio andare.

Certo che ci vuoi andare. Fagli un pompino e sarà un'altra transazione.

Gliel'ho proposto ma non vuole pompini al cinema.

?!?!?

Eh. Dice che è sacro.

Ha senso.

Mh-mh . Ma così è un appuntamento.

È un casino.

Lo so, Rachel, per quello ti sto scrivendo! Aiutami!

Non ci andare, dì che hai un altro cliente.

E se dopo non mi vuole più vedere?

Vuol dire che ti stavi scopando un adolescente.

Eeeeewwww .

Appunto. Digli di no.

'k.

 

 

Come l'ha presa?

Bene, cioè, non si è arrabbiato. Mi ha prenotato per la settimana prossima. Vuole provare un nuovo paddle che ha ordinato ieri.

Romantico.

 

 

Non mi sento più il culo e puzzo di pesce.

Invece del paddle ha usato una trota?

No, ha ordinato sushi e me l'ha mangiato addosso.

Che schifoooooo

Nah , era ottimo sushi. Me ne ha dato un pezzo ogni volta che riteneva fossi stato abbastanza fermo.

Ah, tipo i cani quando fanno bene un esercizio.

Perché devi sempre trivializzare tutto?

Ma è vero.

Anche se fosse non è che tu debba farmelo notare per forza.

Ti vedi con un addestratore canino e non dovrei fartelo notare?

A parte che non mi "vedo" con nessuno, e poi sei simpatica come un dito in culo.

A te piacciono, le dita in culo.

Infatti ti amo.

Questa conversazione non ha senso.

La vita non ha senso, baby.

[messaggio non consegnato perché il telefono è stato lanciato dalla finestra]

Sei solo invidiosa della mia saggezza.

Va a farti la doccia e smettila di dire idiozie.

Aye  aye.

 

 

Tra una settimana compie gli anni, pensi che dovrei fargli un regalo?

No, non siete amici.

Ma mi paga sempre più di quanto pattuito, forse sarebbe gentile usare un paio di centoni per lui.

Perché mi chiedi consiglio se poi fai quello che ti pare?

Non so, per farti sentire coinvolta nella mia vita.

Sono fin troppo coinvolta per essere solo la tua migliore amica.

Non ti ho mai mandato nessuna foto di cazzi, non lamentarti.

Sai che questo ti qualifica semplicemente come essere umano decente, vero?

Certo, ma nessuno mi obbliga ad esserlo.

... per Dio.

Quindi che profumo gli compro?

 

 

Vuole portarmi fuori a cena.

... perché?

Non lo so, ha detto che c'è un nuovo ristorante giapponese che ha aperto da poco.

Non ha amici con cui andarci?

Non gliel'ho chiesto, non posso rispondere ad un invito insinuando sia uno sfigato senza vita sociale.

Se è ridotto a chiederlo ad una prostituta significa che è messo male.

A meno che...

Mike, devi tagliare i ponti ora.

Ma paga così bene!

Ma si sta prendendo una cotta per te.

Non lo biasimo.

Mike.

Dai, sei tu che sei sempre esagerata, si sarà stancato di scopare in albergo e vorrà farlo in un bagno.

Beh, certo, mi sembra proprio la conclusione più logica. Perché scopare in un albergo a cinque stelle quando puoi avere uno che piscia di fianco.

Ognuno ha i suoi kink, sorella Rachel.

E poi non è il primo che si prende una cotta per una puttana. Gli passerà.

Quindi lo ammetti.

Potrebbe essere, sai che faccio schifo a leggere i segnali.

Quando e se si farà seria, però, abbi pietà di lui.

Dici di portarlo dal veterinario?

Mike.

Okay, okay. Lo farò, giuro.

 

 

Lo sapevo che esageravi, è stata una cena normalissima. Non mi ha confessato i suoi sentimenti e non mi ha comprato duecento rose. Abbiamo parlato del suo lavoro. Sai che mi piace un sacco quando parla del suo lavoro? Perché mi piace un sacco. Sapevi che volevo fare l'avvocato? Ma mantenere me e la nonna mentre studiavo era impossibile. Gliel'ho detto, non so perché, è la prima volta che ne parlo con un cliente. Però, mh, con lui è facile parlare.

Non mi avevi detto che volevi diventare avvocato.

Sì, da quando ero piccolo. Ma la vita fa schifo.

Hai bevuto?

Un po'.

Si vede, hai la sbornia triste. Vuoi che venga da te?

Hai tempo?

Ho sempre tempo per te, scemo.

Ricordati le chiavi, perché sono sul divano col gelato e non ho intenzione di alzarmi.

 

 

So che stai andando da Harvey quindi non mi risponderai, ma ricordati di fammi sapere appena c'è un problema. Anche se dici che Harvey ormai non dovrebbe darteli.

 

 

No, nessun problema, infatti. Ha una casa bellissima. 

Hai fatto foto?

Ovvio.

E quando pensi di mandarmele?

Appena arrivo a casa, che non voglio sprecare dati.

Ah, grazie.

 

 

 

Il problema è che ti piace, Mike.

Chi? Cosa? Eh?

Ah, come ci si sente quando la conversazione inizia senza senso?

Piantala e spiegati.

Harvey. Ti piace Harvey, per questo stai accettando tutti questi appuntamenti. Prima il ristorante, poi il cinema - senza pompini -, e adesso stai andando a casa sua. Ti piace e non lo vuoi ammettere.

Mi piacciono i suoi soldi, ecco cosa mi piace.

Infatti di tutti i clienti ricchi conosci il film preferito e il mestiere del padre.

Quello è perché ad Harvey piace parlare di se stesso.

Come a tutti gli altri, che però non hai mai ascoltato.

Non mi piace Harvey.

Nega quanto vuoi. Ti sei preso una cotta enorme per un cliente. Sei un cliché.

Sono arrivato, ci sentiamo dopo.

 

 

Pensi di mettermi il broncio per molto?

Sì.

Solo perché ho detto la verità?

Mike, non fare il bambino.

Mike.

Fai come vuoi, quando ti passa fammi sapere.

 

 

 

Mi ha chiesto di diventare mio cliente esclusivo.

Cioè essere il suo fidanzato.

No.

Non proprio.

Non credo.

Non lo so.

Ma ti servono soldi.

Sì, mi servono soldi.

Quindi non accetterai.

Quindi non accetterò.

Quindi lo mollerai.

Quindi lo mollerò.

Bravo.

Bravo.

 

 

...

...

...

Rachel.

Sei un cliché e sei un coglione.

Lo so, ma mi ami anche per questo.

Purtroppo.

 


End file.
